halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Tetellin Commandos
The Tetellin Commandos are a elite military unit within the Tetellin Union. Led by Capell Me'Fairthorn, these warriors are the best the Tetellin union has to offer. Background With the TU's high technology as compared to the other factions, the military leaders saw a need for an elite, well-trained force that could fight well against the larger but less specialized armies on Utopan. The was the beginning of this experiment. The Experiment's objectives were to find out whether or not if the Union can create small but elite units with harsh intense training, indocturnation, and bringing their mental capablities to its breaking point. Along with the Tetellin Commandos, 4 other units were created, each with their own specific purpose, and were included in the experiment. Numbers of the 5 Units varied, but it is reported that the Commandos numbered: 1525, Harod: 1115, Assassins Core: 620, IASF: 840, and the Capture and Torture Bureau: 1630. But in the end, the experiment met heavy losses, detailing a possible 50% or higher casualty rate. The length of the experiment was recorded to have lasted for 10 years, consisting of 3 phases: 1. Indocturnation 2. Exile and 3. Final Moment. Training 'Phase 1: Indocturnation' About 1525 soldiers were recruited from the millitary, some were volunteers or others were chosen for their abilities. Their trainers were battle hardened Veterans who didn't take crap from anyone and would shoot any disobeyers on sight. For th recruits first test, the Veterans asked if anyone wanted to leave, raise their hand and they could leave. Few raised their hands and the veterans shot them, saying that they don't allow cowards. Next order of business was the supposed brainwashing of the group, utilizing methods such as 1. inplanting high loyalty to each other and to the Union by placing them into dangerous postions. 2. Constant use of Drillling and uttering the words "The Union is our lives. The Union needs us." Over a course of a few years the end of results of Phase 1 created a heavily loyal but said to be fanatical force thats been instilled in desire to defend their people, squad based and tactical manuevers and trust. 'Phase 2: Exile' With indocturnation complete, the trainers and leaders thought that it was time for the next phase: Exile. The main basis of Exile was to take all the recruits and place them in the Union's forrest for two years, without communications or whatsover. The men will be forced to 'Phase 3: Final Moment' 'After' Methods The Commandos utilizes a variety of methods. The methods are varied, seeming to be experimental, teachings of the veterans, and even techniques that were from the factions, preferbably HAROD and Assassins Core. Some of their well known methods were created by the Unit themselves and Capell Me'Fairthorn. Ranks The Ranks of the Tetellin Commandos are a supposed hiearchy. There are 5 ranks, each one differs greatly. Higher the rank, higher the experience and skill. *'Forrester Grandmaster': The rank of Forrester Grandmaster goes to the most experienced and skilled Commando of them all. However, there can only be one. Whoever wants to be the Grandmaster and the leader, must have the 3 Union Leaders' approval and they must challenge the current Master to a duel, usually a death duel. If there are others, there will a tournament where the participiants fight a duel to the death. Only one person has become the Grandmaster without a duel. Capell. The current Grandmaster: Capell Me'Fairthorn is said to be the best in the units histroy. In combat and history respectively. *'High Forrester': The rank of High Forrester is a rank between Grandmaster and Kami. The High Forresters are highly skilled and dangerous. To achieve the rank, the commando must be highly skilled, has an outstanding service record, without any misdimeanors. The Highs are well respected and it is considered treason to disrespect them. Anyone who does so will be executed on the spot or exiled.(first decision is usually the case.) Several Highs are the personal boyguards of Capell, even though he doesn't need the protection. *'Forrester Kami': The rank of Kami goes to the senior members of the commandos. They lead the Palnights who in turn, lead the initiates. They are the most skillful of the unit, experienced. It is said that they are somewhat fanatical. When faced with overwhelming odds, the Kamis will either take out their melee weapon(usually a sword) and partake in a suicide run or make a last stand where they are and die. *'Forrester Palnight': The rank of Palnight is given to initiates who have proved themselves in the field or have inmproved their skills. The Planights form the core of the Commandos, leading the initiates and following orders from their superiors. *'Forrester Initiate': The rank of initiate is given to any commando that is new to the unit, less experienced, or has been in service for a few years. Equipment Relations The Tetellin Commandos are related to 4 other millitary organizations. But it is sad to say that out of the 4 other units, 2 were able to come out. The remaining two units were destroyed or executed by the 3 Union Leaders, saying that failure is not an option. But some of both units had survived and had banded together, creating a new unit that was hostile to the Union: The Exilers Surviving Millitary Units *HAROD, (Hit and Run Operations Division) *Assassins Core Debunked Millitary Units *IASF (Intelligence and Strategy Forces) *Capture and Torture Bureau The survivors of these units would be formed into another unit: The Exilers *Tetellin Millitary The Tetellin Commandos sometimes work with them, providing aid and support on the battlefield. But the Commandos look down upon them, saying that they lack skill and resolve. Known to the troops for shooting at Soldiers who run from the battle, saying, "Worthless. You do not deserve to fight or live!!" But some ignore this act and they try to know them. The troops get a morale boost whenever they are present. Pledge Originally, their Pledge or oath was simple sayings. It would seem there wasn't a pledge at all. It was not until Capell Me'Fairthorn became the head of the Commandos that he, filled with pride and zeal, wrote the pledge, telling all the members to memorize and to recite whenever they go to battle or drill times. First, they raise their arm and place over their weapon or heart, which they have and recites... "We, the elite soldiers of the Tetellin Union promise to uphold and to serve the Union with our lives. No matter what happens to us or our unit, we will continue to fight for the sake of our people. Without our might, the Union will fall. Without our guidance, the Union will fall. No matter what happens, we will be there to fight. If we ever happen to fall, we will rise from the ashes, stronger than ever before. We will be filled with anger and we will fight to the death with more resolve and with a passion. Till the end." Known Members *Capell Me'Fairthorn *Edwin Me'Talwin Insignia The Tetellin Commandos' insignia is a Sword and Cog, each with their own meaning. The Sword represents the Units' Elitism, as shown in their skills and training. The Sword is another representation of their ferocity and their will to fight and die. The Cog represents their people's advanced technology as utilized by the Commandos. The Cog is also another representation of their unity or the way their people work. As the Cog keeps spinning, it always retain the same shape, never going out a place. That is the same by their people. They are unified, filled with a sense of pride that extends for generations. Trivia *APS got the picture from the Brotherhood Outcasts. *This Group will be featured in the RP:Above Reproach *Inspired by today's millitary Category:Halo: Above Reproach